


Dear Bruder

by E_Rosebud



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, Diary/Journal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Rosebud/pseuds/E_Rosebud
Summary: What if instead of labouring away day and night for Ivan, Gilbert kept a diary of events occurring during the Cold War? What if he wrote on the wall messages of sorrow, pain and anguish? What if they were all addressed to Ludwig? What if Ludwig and Alfred found them, and learnt the true nature of the horrors experienced by the East Germans through Gilbert's hasty messages?Let's find outDisclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or any of the beloved characters within the series. If I did, Prussia would get more screen time. :p





	Dear Bruder

**East Berlin: 14 September 1961: 6:37pm**

The warm and stale air settled on the weary East Germans as they head home, wherever home is for them. Soft muttering carried through the streets as people bumped into a figure heading the other direction, uncaring of whom they bump into. A flat cap rests over flat and filthy white hair, making it a grimy grey. Sad and tired red eyes stand out from a dirty, coal covered face. His clothing torn and hanging off his thin frame as his fingers fiddle with the marker pen in his pocket. 

He stumbles from the crowd into a dingy run down building, torn in half by the Berlin Wall. He lifts his bony hand to run his fingers across the white brickwork. His eyes fill with tears as he cautiously checked behind him for Soviet troops, finding none he turned back to the wall. He pulled the black marker from his pocket and uncapped it. He slowly starts writing, his handwriting a chicken-scratch.

_**‘Dear bruder,** _

_**Today has been Hell. Since the wall went up they've been harsher on us. I wish it didn't have to be this way. Russia has yet to visit but I fear that he may soon. My people are suffering dearly, were and still are, and I have given up what little money I had to give to my neighbor, Maria, who has family on your side. I hope everything is going well for you, stay safe Mein Bruder.** _

_**From,** _

_**Gilbert Beilschmidt (East Germany)’** _

The man, Gilbert, pockets the pen again and pressed his fingers to his lips before pressing them against the wall “Gute Nacht, West.” He mumbles in a hoarse voice before slowly walking away.


End file.
